Jueves
by Chrushbut
Summary: Songfic AU. - Katniss Everdeen se dirige al mismo tren de siempre, aquel donde conoció al dueño de un par de ojos azules y que desde entonces no puede dejar de pensar en él. Pero nunca imaginaron que el mejor momento para declararse fuera hacer el peor de todos.


**Disclaimer:****_ Nada me pertenece, mas que la redacción. _**

**Recomendación**** musical: _Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh._**

* * *

**Jueves 11 de marzo de 2004**

_Katniss Pov. _

El sonido del despertador me levanta de mi letargo, son las 5:45, sé que tengo tiempo de sobra, pero no puedo esperar para volverlo a ver, una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mi rostro con solo recordarlo. Me levanto de la cama y voy directa al baño, abro la regadera y espero a que el agua caliente brote, me desvisto y al cabo de unos segundos me adentro en el cuarto de baño, el contacto del agua hirviente con mi piel me hace soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Enjuago mi pelo y después mi cuerpo, deteniéndome el tiempo necesario para cada parte de mi anatomía.

Quince minutos después salgo envuelta en una diminuta toalla, mientras que con otra seco mi cabello, abro mi closet y busco con la mirada algo que ponerme, en realidad no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se preocupa por la moda, pero desde que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me nace el hecho de verme mejor, para que al menos pueda captar su atención. Nada, no hay nada bueno que me sirva. Entonces recuerdo el regalo que me hizo mi hermana Prim este fin de semana, voy directo a mi escritorio y saco de la bolsa una preciosa falda coral con pliegues a los costados, enchino mis pestañas y coloco un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, peino mi distinguida trenza un poco despeinada y me miro al espejo. Sé que no soy guapa, ni del todo inteligente, tampoco salgo en revistas y ni si quiera soy alguien especial para él, pero viéndolo bien no me veo del todo mal.

Salgo de casa rumbo a la estación, por suerte no queda lejos de donde vivo por lo que puedo ir andando, llego 20 minutos antes de que el tren cierre sus puertas y comience avanzar. Me adentro en el vagón, sentándome en mi lugar habitual, pues de lunes a viernes es mi medio de transporte para llegar a la universidad y el medio por el cual, lo conocí a él. Observo a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta que todavía no ha llegado, miro mi reloj de pulsera 6:50 faltan 10 minutos para… Al momento de levantar mi cabeza lo veo sentarse frente a mí, cabello rubio ceniza cayéndole sobre su frente, me pongo nerviosa al instante, pero mis ojos no dejan de mirarlo, lanza un bostezo al cristal señal de que no ha dormido del todo bien.

De pronto me mira y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo también, sus ojos azules inundan mis pupilas, él suspira, para después desviar su mirada de mí, yo cierro los ojos llenándome de miles de sensaciones, mi respiración se acelera, tiemblo de los nervios y siento como el tren me queda grande, por lo pequeña que me voy haciendo en mi lugar.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, precisamente en este mismo tren, ha esta misma hora, y en el mismo asiento. Iba acompañado de una mujer rubia, delgada y de cara pálida, que sonreía todo el tiempo. Platicaban muy animadamente, mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura pero fue en vano, aquel chico capturo toda mi atención, y más el saber quién era la chica que lo acompañaba. ¿Sera su novia? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su amiga? Me martilleo la cabeza con tantas preguntas que no tengo respuesta, por lo que decidí prestar atención a su conversación.

_-Te lo digo Peeta. – _Peeta… así que ese es su nombre_. – Olvídate de ella, no te conviene. – _escuchar lo último, es como si clavaran miles de agujas en mi corazón. Lo único que pude pensar es: Está enamorado.

_-Aun sigo sin poder creerme lo que me acabas de contar. _– dice él sorprendido.

_-¿La quieres? _– pregunta la chica rubia y yo temo su respuesta.

_-No que va, solo me atraía. _– dice él.

_-Si tú lo dices. _– dice ella sin creerle, al igual que yo.

_-¿Delly cuando te eh mentido? _– pregunta el rubio indignado.

_-Nunca. – _contesta la chica con rapidez.

_-Entonces, no lo dudes. – responde con una sonrisa, que me hace soltar un suspiro. _

_-¡Ay! por eso eres mi primo consentido. _– dice ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y riendo de su comentario, seguida de las risas de aquel chico rubio. Al menos me quedo tranquila de saber que ellos dos no tienen un amorío.

_El locutor anuncia la llegada de la estación, en la cual yo tendré que bajar, pero tengo tan pocas ganas de ir a la universidad que sigo sentada en mi lugar observándolo. Sé que esta será la última vez que lo vea, pero soy tan cobarde de no ir con él y pedirle su número, que prefiero recordar su rostro, hasta él ultimo día de mi vida. Me levanto más de a fuerzas que de ganas, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, pero soy descubierta por sus ojos azules, agacho la cabeza y salgo del tren, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar aquella chica rubia decirle a su primo._

_-"¿A quién tanto vez Peeta?" – salgo de la estación con una sonrisa en mi rostro, que no se me borra en todo el día. _

_Y así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, aquel poema que leía en el tren y que no pude concentrarme por ver su pelo caer sobre su frente y su sonrisa contagiosa, a partir de ese momento supe que estaba perdida, pero lo mejor de todo es que aquel día no fue el ultimo que lo volví a ver. _

Abro los ojos después de unos minutos y descubro que ya no está enfrente mío, lo único que encuentro es un objeto negro y cuadrado, su billetera, pienso. Me levanto y tomo entre mis manos la billetera, giro mi cabeza a la derecha y lo vislumbro yendo a la puerta del otro vagón. Entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios y pronuncian su nombre tartamudeando.

-Pe… Pee… Peeta. – digo en voz alta y se gira para ver a la persona que lo llamo, supongo que piensas que chica más tonta y me quiero morir. Pero el tiempo se para, mi corazón se acelera y te acercas cada vez más.

-¿Si? – pregunta él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te olvidaste esto. – digo sin tartamudear, entregándole su billetera. Por acto reflejo toca su bolsillo verificando que efectivamente no se encuentra el dichoso objeto.

-¡Rayos! – exclama para después agregar. – Gracias.

-No hay de qué. – digo, estoy por dar la vuelta, pues no creo poder permanecer más tiempo parada, cuando siento que una mano en mi brazo me detiene.

-No sé quién eres, pero te echaba de menos. – me dice, clavando sus ojos azules con los míos grises y siento como el corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado por sus palabras.

-Me llamo Katniss. – respondo, al no saber que decirle.

-Lo sé, de algo tenía que servir rechazar el directo para elegir este tren. – dice volviendo a sonreír lo cual hace que le devuelva la sonrisa.

Estamos por llegar a la estación por lo que toma mi mano entre la suya entrelazándola dulcemente, haciendo que una descarga de emociones me inundara de pies a cabeza, el tren sigue avanzando hasta llegar a un túnel, obscureciendo todo a su paso, excepto por la tenue luz de fuera que se alcanza a colar por las ventanillas, alzo mi brazo derecho y con mi mano toco su rostro delicadamente, para después delinear sus labios tentadores, por un impulso de valentía acerco mi rostro al suyo y lo beso.

Una extraña sensación comienza a formarse en mi estomago, esa hambre de desear más, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando suavemente su cabello rubio, él me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y profundizamos un poco más el beso. Delinea con su lengua mi boca, pidiendo permiso de entrar, entreabro la mía dándole todo el acceso posible, nuestras lenguas inician un singular baile entre ellas, a lo minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, pero si por mi fuera me moriría en sus labios.

-Te quiero. – me dice y mi corazón da un vuelco al escucharlo, mi sonrisa se ensancha, las palabras huyen de mi boca, por lo que atino a besarlo de nuevo, escucho ruidos extraños afuera y zangoloteos en el tren, pero yo no despego mis labios de Peeta, todo pasa tan rápido que lo último que mi cerebro capta son sus largas pestañas rubias y sus ojos azules mirándome perdidamente, antes de que las lenguas de fuego nos devoren a todos arrastrándonos con ellos. Destruyendo y consumiendo todo a su paso.

* * *

_**Hola, a tod s quienes se pasan a leer este **__**Songfic, **hace dos días mientras estudiaba me puse a escuchar la canción de Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, que a mí personalmente me encanta, entonces se me ocurrió hacer este pequeñito songfic utilizando a los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre. Todo sin fines de lucro. _

_Quiero aclarar que no escribo esto con morbo o martillito de querer recordar lo que paso ese día, se que fue uno de los sucesos mas terroríficos que se puedan ver, aunque yo era muy chica cuando paso y no recuerdo bien, antes de escribir me puse a investigar. _

_Pero bueno dejando lo malo aparte, no quiero meterme en el tema, sino en la historia de amor en si que trata la canción, espero les guste, y ya saben como informarme si les pareció o no._

**_¿Review? :3 _**


End file.
